


Highway

by MiscWrites (Bijoux25)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijoux25/pseuds/MiscWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn’t had a coherent thought in perhaps twenty minutes. The August heat rolls in through the open window of the car, swarming over him and feeling like it’s trying to suffocate him where he sits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway

                He hasn’t had a coherent thought in perhaps twenty minutes. The August heat rolls in through the open window of the car, swarming over him and feeling like it’s trying to suffocate him where he sits. The leather of the seat is starting to get uncomfortably hot through his shirt along his back and his legs. Ushijima had suggested that they drape towels over the seats earlier to prevent this exact thing, but Tendou isn’t sure if it’s working so well anymore.

                A truck rushes by on the highway next to them, the roar of the tires rising and falling away. The rush of air is enough to rock the car slightly, but pitifully little comes in through Ushiijma’s open window to cool them.

                “So when did the tow guy say he would get here?” Tendou asks, turning in his seat and resting on his elbow on the hard plastic console between them. Ushijima has his seat leaned back as far as it goes. His head is pillowed on one arm while the other rests on his thigh. Tendou can tell he isn’t asleep by how he’s tapping on his leg with his fingers and the fact that the brunet only takes a nap in the greatest of emergencies.

                At first, Ushijima only answers with a noncommittal hum. He opens his eyes after a few beats and stares at the battered fabric at the roof of the car. “He said it would take him close to an hour,” Ushijima answers. Tendou frowns and reaches for his phone to check the time.

                “That was an hour and a half ago,” the redhead sighs. He tries to tell himself that he’s not getting impatient, but really, staying in this boiling car is starting to get old. He doesn’t really like sweating through his shirt. Even though the same looks awfully good on Ushijima. The brunet turns his head and looks at him.

                “Do you want to get out and walk around for awhile?” the brunet asks. Tendou curls his lip in distaste, first at Ushijima, and then at the snapped belt in the backseat they had pulled out of the engine earlier.

                “Yeah, I don’t think so. I’d drop dead of thirst before I got out of earshot,” he says. Ushijima’s brow furrows and his mouth drops open in the slight way that Tendou knows means that the brunet thinks he’s full of shit.

                “Is your phone dead then?” Ushijima continues. He raises both arms above his head and stretches. He fills up the little space inside the car and when his shirt rides up on his belly Tendou’s eyes snap to it like he can’t help himself.

                Tendou pokes him just above his navel before he gives any real thought to it. Ushijima grunts and recoils in surprise. His skin feels hard and slick with sweat as Tendou keeps poking him, laughing when Ushijima finally has enough of it and gently slaps his hand away.

                “Stop that-” Ushijima growls. His voice has an almost petulant edge to it, and with his deep voice Tendou can’t help but laugh. He stops poking him, but still tugs up Ushijima’s shirt. The brunet narrows his eyes and sits up, his seat clattering up with him. “What do you want?” He reaches out and tugs at Tendou’s shirt in retaliation. The feeling of the fabric pulling away from his damp skin is pleasant for all of one second before Ushijima lets it go and it falls limply back into place. Tendou shifts and turns in his chair, bringing one knee up under himself.

                “You’re freaking ripped and I don’t know if I wanna be jealous or to just jump you.” Ushijima lifts one brow.

                “Don’t jump me,” he says. He sits up straighter and Tendou takes that as a hint to move in on him, putting on his most obnoxiously flirtatious grin. “We’re waiting on the tow truck,” he presses.

                “Yeah but I’m still bored,” Tendou says. He leans over the console and presses his lips to Ushijima’s cheek. His skin is warm and tastes of salt when Tendou slides his tongue at the corner of his mouth. The brunet sighs, but doesn’t pull away. A large, warm hand settles on the side of Tendou’s neck and he purrs against Ushijima’s mouth.

                “Knew you couldn’t resist me~,” the redhead teases. He tips his head and presses with his tongue, only to find that Ushijima is pushing back hard with his own. It’s easy to open his mouth and let Ushijima take the lead. It’s rare that he’ll settle for anything else.

                Tendou can’t resist shoving his hands back under the brunet’s shirt, feeling over hard muscle moving under tanned skin. He feels the jump when Ushijima pulls in a sharp breath after Tendou moves away to suck at the pulse in his throat instead.

                Tendou shifts down further, licking at the skin at the brunet’s shoulder just before it disappears under his shirt. He feels Ushijima stiffen and he drops his hands. He’s brushing his fingers along the waist of Ushijima’s jeans when he feels warm hands on his wrists pulling him away.

                “Come on,” Tendou huffs and gives Ushijima an impatient look when he sits up. Ushijima ignores him and hurriedly tugs his shirt back into place. He’s looking out the back window. Tendou follows his line of sight groans when he sees a tow truck rolling to a stop behind them. He’s not sure if he’s relieved to finally see some help or frustrated that he’s been interrupted.

                Ushijima takes long enough to check the oncoming traffic before he opens the door and stands, relaxed and casual like Tendou hadn’t just been trying to slip his hands into his pants. Tendou watches him through the window, admiring the slope of his shoulders and the way his shirt sticks to his back.

                “I’ll get you yet,” he says to himself, popping open his own door and stepping out into the oppressive sunlight, blinking against the glare off the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I've been fighting with for perhaps the past week until it felt like it was in somewhat respectable shape. 
> 
> For my buddy Jojo.
> 
> I'm at miscwrites on tumblr~ I love to write about rare pairs! If anyone has a request feel free to ask either here or on tumblr.


End file.
